


Why Will and Helen Were So Late

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Icebreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason it took Will and Helen so long to show up. Icebreaker missing scene. Shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Will and Helen Were So Late

The plane flew through the wind and snow and Helen looked at their surroundings with worry.   
“Will!” I’m going to have to land! There’s no way we can fly through this” She shouted above the noise of the engines.

“Okay!” He shouted back. “Just try not to crash, okay?” She shook her head at the comment, ignoring him as she concentrated on bringing the plane to a safe landing on a flat expanse of land she had spied.

After the plane was landed safely, Helen turned to Will.

“Well now, we’ve landed safely. All that’s left is to find a way to pass the time.” He grinned at the look on her face.

“I have pocket scrabble?” She played along with his apparent confusion.

“Yes, but I’m afraid pocket scrabble doesn’t really help one keep warm.” He seemed to consider it.

“You know, that’s very true. And what with the engines turned off, that’s definitely something we need to consider. Hmmmm. I wonder what we could do”

“Oh shut up.” She grasped the front of his coat to pull him towards her, mashing her lips against his.

He grinned and kissed her back just as fiercely, pulling her onto his lap.

She pulled her gloves off and he gasped as she pressed her ice cold fingers down the back of her shirt. Helen merely took the opportunity to thrust her tongue inside of his mouth.

She stroked her tongue through his mouth, trying to ignore the taste of coffee on his tongue.    
He pulled away from the kiss and moved onto her neck, kissing and sucking at the tender flesh.   
She undid his belt quickly and snaked her thankfully-no-longer-cold hands into his boxers, grasping him tightly.   
“Oh fuck!” he gasped.   
“Not quite yet, Darling” She said with a smirk, and he tried to glare at her but found himself incapable as her thumb swept over the tip of his hard cock.   
He retaliated instead by reaching down and unbuttoning her pants,  and fingering the lacy thong he found underneath.    
“Bloody hell it’s cold!” She gasped. He laughed at her, and thrust two fingers inside of her to get her mind off the surroundings. She moaned and he added a third finger, bringing his thumb to play with her clit and she ground her hips down on his hand as he finger fucked her over the edge.   
Once she had recovered She pushed his coat off his shoulders, ignoring his protests, and threw it down on the ground behind their chairs. Then she pushed Will down so that he was laying on the coat, pausing him in the process to tug his pants partway down his legs.   
Once he was laying down, she straddled him. She took his cock in her hand once more and sunk down on him.    
He groaned at the feeling of her tight wet cunt enveloping his cock. However once she had taken him all the way in she didn’t move. She merely stayed there in that position. He tried to grind his hips up, searching for any type of friction or movement, but she pinned his hips down with ther hands.   
She tsked.    
“What do you say, Will?”   
“Please” he ground out from between gritted teeth. Inwardly cursing himself for laughing earlier.   
“Please what?”   
“Please fuck me.” She cocked her head to the side, as though considering it.    
“I don’t know, is there really anything in it for me though?” He groaned in desperation.   
“Please fuck me, now. And I won’t drink coffee for a week.” She laughed   
“Good enough for me.” And began to move.   
She lifted her lips a little, sliding back down and grinding down on him as did so. She set a quick, desperate rhythm and before long Will was coming, moving his hand to Helen’s clit and brining her to orgasm soon after.

After they had cleaned themselves up a bit, and gotten all their articles of clothing back in place, Helen deemed the weather ‘safe for flying’ once more. To Will it didn’t look all that much better than it had when they had landed. He gave her a knowing a smirk.   
“We didn’t    
really   
have to stop did we?”   
“Well there was a blizzard, Will.”   
“But in other situations, you would have flown through it.” She shrugged and grinned at him.   
“What’s an extra 45 minutes on a flight like this, really?”


End file.
